him? nah
by YUKIJUSTYUKI
Summary: in which Demyx is a lonely person who puts up a front, and Axel makes a bet.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. That's the first thing Demyx noticed when he stepped through the threshold of his house. His eyes trailed over everything and finally landed on his couch. He walked over to it and flopped down, hair hanging in front of his eyes as he sighed softly.

It was lonely here, and, unlike other things he couldn't explain why. He was so smart, he was so clever, but he couldn't figure out WHY he was so lonely. Maybe it was the fact no one lived with him? No, you can't be lonely when you're alone. You're just alone. True loneliness is when you're alone with others, when you have a large group of people and none of them are truly your friend.

Maybe that was it...? he had so many friends but- maybe none of them were really his friends like he thought they were. Maybe he never really had friends.

He sighed, grabbing the remote and flipping the tv on, absentmindedly going through the channels, nothing catching his eye. He turned off the tv after a while of fidgeting and picked up his phone, no notifications from anything.

Tears threatened to spill but he shook his head, wiping at his eyes roughly and turning them a bright red, stinging slightly. The phone began to vibrate and he surpressed a yelp before scrambling to pick the stupid thing up.

"h-hello?" he said, cursing the fact his voice cracked slightly.

"hey dorky, what're you up to? I figured we could go and get some drinks with the gang or" he paused for a moment. "we could go alone?" his cheeks flared slightly and he looked down at his still shaky hands. Axel. He never left him alone...Demyx kind of liked it though.

"uh, I hadn't hung out with you alone in a while so I guess we could go out together?" he said, uncertainty lacing his voice as he messed with the hem of his shirt.

There was shocked silence on the other line. "great! I'll pick you up in ten" the red head said excitedly and hung up as Demyx sighed and shook his head slightly, a small smile playing on his lips as he stood up and went to the bathroom. His hands lingered on the knob for just a moment- did he want to go in and see what he looked like? Did he want to know what a few days of no sleep even looked like? He turned the knob slowly and gulped, his throat dry as he turned his head to look in the mirror.

Fuck. He looked like absolute shit. The bags under his eyes had bags and his skin was a pasty pale colour, resembling paper or...mayonnaise. ew. He made a disgusted face at his once bright corn coloured hair, now a dull blonde that hung un styled. He swallowed again and moistened his throat.

"shower first..." he said under his breath and reached in to turn on the water before stripping slowly and revealing his lanky body. His hand shot out to steady himself as he climbed in and let the hot water cascade over him. Mildly scalding. Perfect.

He scrubbed his hair and reached blindly for the shampoo, squirting way too much onto his hand and roughly working it into his thick blonde locks. He let out a sigh of relief as the tension dissapeared from his body, seeping out of his pores and joining the water as it flowed down the drain and into the pipes.

He began to think, a dangerous pastime. He wondered what it would be like to melt, to just slowly turn to liquid and float down the drain like the water did and live a carefree life, he could ed up in a fish tank, or a toilet, or someone's shower. Maybe he would cascade over someone else, causing them to think the same thoughts he was at this very moment. Water. He wanted to be water. He wanted to be clear, and blue, to be able to be whomever he wanted to be. Not 'stupid' or 'useless' or a 'dork'. He wouldn't have to be Demyx, he could be just plain and simple water. That sounds like the life...

he only realized how long he had been in there when he heard someone barge into his house, calling his name loudly. "

he cursed and got out, scrambling to dry off and get dressed.

"hold up Ax! I gotta do my hair!" he said. Axel's hearty laugh could be heard from the kitchen.

"take your time water boy- ooooh what's this?"his voice trailed off as he went to explore else where in Demyx's spacious house. He began to get worried as he rushed ut of his bathroom and ran towards where he last heard Axel.

"dude wha-" he froze as Axel began to laugh uncontrollably. He was in Demyx's room, holding some panties. "have someone over while I was gone? She still here? Seems like a babe" Demyx's snorted. "you wish hot stuff" he said and snatched the lacey thong from Axel's greedy hands. "let's go" he said and grabbed his vest, dragging Axel out of the house and back to his car.

"where for drinks?" he asked and looked out the car window at the buildings going past them, blurring into different colours.

"oh, some place I thought you might like. It's on the lake and has these boats that are anchored to the shore that you can get a table at and drink at" Axel said and flashed Demyx his pearly whites.

The car slowed to a stop and Axel got out, looking around and smirking to himself. Good choice. Demyx's exited the car and followed Axel's eyes.

"dude." he said

"i know" Axel answered. "i figured it was a great place for a first date Demdem" he said and grinned brightly as Demyx rolled his blue eyes.

"bull shit this is a date, I would never date you, you're too grabby, grabby mc grabgrab" he said and swatted Axel's hand away as it trailed up Demyx's back.

Axel's eyes gleamed. "I'll make you eat those words, ten bucks says I can't get into your pants in two weeks" he said.

Demyx's mouth twitched to form a devious grin, shaking Axel's hand roughly. "you're on lameo flameo"

He had completely forgotten his earlier episode, he always enjoyed the redhead's company. Maybe he would enjoy this bet...?


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx and Axel were sitting in front of the restaurant, guffawing loudly and clutching each other.

"Did you see the way the waiter looked at me when I started pouring the water on her shoes? God she was pissed!" Demyx said, barely able to get it out between laughs, Axel struggling with the same thing.

"But did you see her face when the officer knew us? She was so offended he didn't kick us out she fucking did it herself!" he snorted as Demyx had tears pouring down his face.

Demyx was having the time of his life that night. They had crashed the bar and harassed the waitress as a joke- hey, they were assholes, what could they say? They didn't sexually harass the woman, they weren't that stupid. They just played a few harmless, hilarious pranks on her.

Demyx's eyes softened slightly as he looked at Axel happily, a smile on his face.

"Wanna go back to my place?" the red head questioned, eyes gleaming with a mischievous look. "I want my twenty bucks soon" he said and laughed slightly. Demyx rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow at him and giving him an accusing look. That didn't sound right.

"Wasn't it ten dollars?" he asked and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk with Axel, looking over at him with interest, just watching. Axel's lanky arms hung by his sides and swung slightly, a certain type of rhythm to them as he walked. He caught his hand in his, watching as Axel looked over and him and smiled before looking away with a slight blush on his tan cheeks.

The blonde raised his eye brow and shrugged, gripping his hand slightly, glad for it's warmth. It was a pretty odd sight to see two 19 year old boys, each over six feet tall, holding hands in public. Demyx turned just in time to see some lady glared at them, pulling his son away and covered his eyes. He grinned and nudged Axel and pointing her out to him.

Axel laughed and winked at the lady, grabbing Demyx and kissing him. It was just a peck really, light and gentle, but the lady looked disgusted. The kid poked his mom and said something to her, looking happy. "Look how happy they are mommy!" she frowned, pulling him away and walking away as fast as possible.

Demyx and Axel started laughing loudly, clutching each other. "God Axel, this is great, holy shit" he said and wiped his eyes as Axel trotted over to his apartment door, swinging it open and sweeping his arm into the room, giving a small ridiculous bow. "Come on in, my prince" he joked as Demyx rolled his eyes before walking in as well. As he entered the house though, a sweep of...nothing fell over him. Oh God. It's happening again, that same feeling from earlier, the horrible need to just disappear. It weighed his body down and He looked away, gulping. Axel noticed something was up.

"You okay dude?" Axel asked as he passed Demyx to go into the kitchen and get a beer, confusion evident all across his head. The blonde slowly shook his head, trying not to show it.

"yeah I'm all good, let's watch some TV m'kay?" he asked and went to the living room, turning the TV set on before beginning to flip through channels. He always seemed to do this when he felt this way. He wanted to take focus away from his own life, let it all melt and get sucked into the television, living vicariously through the others, made him feel better ya' know?

Axel threw a bag of chips at his head. The bag just dropped onto the couch next to him. "Dude! I'm not fucking watching the real house waives of whatevers ville" he said and rolled his eyes, jumping over the couch and landing next to Demyx, yawning and grabbing the chip bag, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. When Demyx didn't answer and just continued staring at the TV, Axel got agitated.

Axel groaned and draped himself over Demyx's lap. "duuuude listen to me" he said and reached up to lightly slap Demyx's cheek. Demyx jumped about a foot in the air, startled at how close Axel suddenly was, and how hot he was... not appearance wise, although he really was (Those green eyes were unreal, I mean, did he Photoshop them or something?), but also temperature wise. He could feel the heat of his body against his and found it strange how warm he was.

Now that the blonde thought about it, Axel always did kind of remind him of fire, always dancing just out of reach from everyone and burning whomever came near; except Demyx surprisingly. That's what you get when you put fire and water together, they were at a stale mate but soon one of them would burn up if they didn't take care of the sexual tension between the two...but Demyx had a bet to stick to and he wouldn't lose.

Axel had gone back to the tv, watching as he leaned across Demyx's lap and shoved chips into his mouth, munching away, not paying attention to Demyx at which, which was a mistake.

Demyx licked his finger, suddenly feeling mischievous, before shoving it into Axel's ear, causing him to jump up and shriek like a girl, hopping around and cleaning his ear out as her cursed and yelled at Demyx.

"Why you little-" he lunged at Demyx and started tickling him, making the other boy screech with laughter and attempt to push Axel off, groaning. "Off! Get o-off!" he yelled and snorted, blushing as Axel's face got close to his, making him gulp slightly

"What was that?" The fiery red head asked, his tone holding a slight purr to it. "You want me to 'get off'?" Demyx's face turned a deep red as he stuttered, looking for words to explain as Axel kissed him deeply, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. He indulged in the kiss for a few seconds.

'one of us will burn up...' Demyx thought before pulling away and pushing Axel off. Oh shit. That one would be hard to play off as a joke. "hahaha good one Ax I'm gonna get going soon, don't want to be driving home too late right? Ahaha"

Axel furrowed his eye brows. "But you just got here Dem!" The blonde groaned, looking at him with a mischievous twinkle in his emerald eyes. "You can stay over or something?" Axel nudged him slightly. I mean... you always used to do it when we were younger, like eighth grade, then you just stopped. Come on, it'll be funnn" he whined slightly and pouted as Demyx rolled his eyes at the ridiculous scene.

"Ugh fine" he said and huffed slightly, not believing that he was giving in. "Don't yell at me if I use your tooth brush though" he said and sat back down on the couch, turning on 'the real house wives of blah blah blah'

"First one to puke or run away from the TV has to sleep on the floor?" Demyx challenged as that familiar glint appeared in Axel's eyes. "You're so fucking on!" he said.

Demyx regretted this dare when he found himself on the floor later that night grumbling softly to himself about 'traitorous bitches' Axel leaned over the side of the bed. "Yo Dem, c'mon up and sleep with me, I promise I won't bite" he teased. Demyx sighed and stood up.

"Fine but no groping, at all" he said as Axel's hand sneaked around his waist. "Uuuuuhuh okay Demy" he said. Demyx groaned. This'll be a loooooong night, not that he really minded all too much though.


End file.
